


Boundaries

by wonsbeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbeanie/pseuds/wonsbeanie
Summary: Wonwoo thinks that he is cursed. He doesn't know how or when it happened, but he is sure as hell that the world hates him....that is until one day things took a turn.





	1. Chapter 1

His pale cheeks are illuminated with bright sunlight escaping into his room as he groans, pulling his already crumpled blanket up to cover his eyes. Badly wanting to escape back into his dreamland, he tries to focus on shutting his eyes after turning off his ringing alarm.

 

 _Ironic._ He thought.

 

Why did he even make the effort to set his alarm when he's not planning to wake up at all?

 

_My whole life is an ironic mess._

 

Now it makes sense, he always does things that will ultimately bring no benefit to himself.

 

He laughs dryly, pitying himself for the pathetic state that he has landed himself in. 

 

With the depressing thoughts flooding his mind, there is no way for him to fall back asleep again. But how is he going to function as a normal human being after with all these shits happening to him?

 

Wonwoo is cursed. He doesn't know how or when it happened, but he is sure as hell that the world hates him.

 

He is never a believer of supernatural happenings, his default reply to his friends, especially Soonyoung who loves to blabber on unusual occurrences would be how they are all but coincidental incidents.

 

Though at this point, he is not sure what he believes in anymore.

 

 

_"Hey, Wonwoo, are you okay?"_

 

_Clutching his throbbing head, he tries to clear his mind as he repeatedly hit his head on his desk._

 

_"Get away from me!"_

 

 _Wonwoo didn't mean to yell at his bestfriend, but his distress is seemingly amplifying the frustration he's currently feeling. And that left Soonyoung staring at him with wide eyes and concern spilling over his expression._ _Soonyoung took careful steps as he approached his distressed friend, gently patting his back while rubbing soothing circles onto his shoulders._

 

_"I'm...sorry, Soonyoung, I...didn't mean to shout at you like that," Wonwoo finally looked up from his table at his concerned bestfriend, his shoulders shaking with fear as hot tears streamed down his already pale face._

 

" _It's alright. Are you feeling better now?" Soonyoung still wore a frown on his face as he placed the back of his palm on Wonwoo's forehead, trying to check if the latter has caught a fever. But what happened next made him retract his hand from Wonwoo's forehead._

 

_"I...URGHHH!" It was as if his head was again hit by a truck when the pain shot through his temple, not allowing him to free himself from the agony._

 

_"Oh shit, this is bad. Let me take you to the medical center."_

 

_Wonwoo being grateful to his bestfriend is an understatement, he wouldn't know what would he have done if not for Soonyoung staying by his side when his physical discomfort started to act up a few months back when they returned to college for the start of a new semester._

 

He thought his life is coming to an end when the discomfort is not only limited to headache, when he started experiencing chest pain and breathing difficulties. He thought it would be easier to just end his life altogether when the pain is torturing him as if he's falling through an endless pit, but apparently all this shits happening to him are just there to make him suffer but not let him have the easy way out.

 

He almost flipped the entire hospital upside down when the doctors told him that there's nothing wrong with him, if not for Soonyoung dragging him away from the scene.

 

"Why does no one believe what I said? This is too much!" Wonwoo curled his fists tightly as he ranted to Soonyoung. 

 

Expecting another wave of pain to hit him, he instinctively holds up his arms to rub at his temples and takes a deep breath as if the actions would lessen his agony.

 

"Wonwoo, I think...this is not a case of medical problems," Soonyoung carefully pieces his words together to avoid upsetting his bestfriend further.

 

"Then what else can it be? I can't take this anymore, I can't..." Wonwoo is on the verge of breaking down yet again before Soonyoung wipes away his stray tears.

 

"Forgive me for saying this and I may be wrong but...I think you're under a spell, Wonwoo."

 

Wonwoo's expression turns into one of horror before he shakes his head violently.

 

"Stop doing that, you're hurting yourself!" Soonyoung holds Wonwoo's shoulders in place before he can break down again.

 

"No...no it can't be...there's no way such thing can happen...and why me? WHY???" There is no way for Wonwoo to accept everything that is happening to him right now, he believes that he's just fallen sick and he can recover by receiving medical treatment, yet the doctors are not helping him, no one believes him when he tells them about his distress, except for his bestfriend.

 

"Soonyoung...do you believe what I said?" Wonwoo almost regrets letting those words out of his mouth right after seeing Soonyoung's reaction. He looks hurt and betrayed, to say the least.

 

"Are you making sense right now? Of course I believe every single word you told me!" 

 

"I'm sorry for doubting you...I just..." That is all it took for Wonwoo to sob out of frustration. He has zero idea of how this can happen to him, out of everyone else, it's not as if he wants the same kind of agony to befall on others, but he's dying to know what he has done to deserve this.

 

He wipes at his puffy eyes with one of his sleeves as he tries to endure another round of pain cutting through his chest. For an instant, he almost selfishly hopes that the pain will just kill him for good, and not just torture him in this manner. Feeling his chest constricts and his breathing picks up pace, he almost immediately reaches a hand into his bagpack to fish out his bottle of painkillers, he hopes to ease the pain away, even if momentarily.

 

He wishes to return to his normal life, even if he would only be granted seconds of it. As days passed, he no longer clings on to the hope that he'd recover, thinking that worst things could happen to him if he ever prays for it, or worse still, his loved ones.

 

Soonyoung was about to stop Wonwoo from taking the painkillers but his heart nearly shatters into pieces upon seeing his bestfriend getting tortured everyday, and he feels useless for not being able to help ease his problems, not even for a bit.

 

How he wishes he could rewind back to where before this mess started, when Wonwoo was still the ever cheerful and optimistic bestfriend of his, cracking jokes here and there without a care for anything else that doesn't matter in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed as his daily routine repeats itself, nothing too special happened, except for the occasional stares he has gotten from the others when he broke down in front of them when the pain striked.

 

"It's getting more and more uncontrollable." Wonwoo rests his head on the table, trying to soothe his headache. Meeting up with Soonyoung for lunch everyday at the cafeteria is part of his daily routine in college, while the atmosphere used to be light, it has now turned into a session where Soonyoung would check up on Wonwoo and make sure he is still well and alive.

 

"Won...do you think we should go to the doctors? Maybe they'll be able to diagnose your problem this time round."

 

Wonwoo raises one of his hands as an attempt to wave off Soonyoung's suggestion, "It's fine, I doubt that'll happen, I...I think I can still endure it."

 

"But how long more can you take it? It's taking a toll on your health!"

 

Wonwoo shakes his head weakly, giving his bestfriend a weak smile, "It's not like I can do anything about it. Maybe one day I'll just sleep peacefully and never wake up, and I can finally free myself from this living hell." He giggles upon hearing a scoff from Soonyoung, thankful for his friend for being there to distract him from his agony.

 

"Try saying that again and I'll smack you for real." Soonyoung playfully raises his arm in Wonwoo's direction as a threat in disguise.

 

Wonwoo feigns a pout as he tries to suppress the intensifying pain sitting in his head, not wanting to worry Soonyoung but the latter is quick to catch on to what is happening before Wonwoo has the chance to fake his discomfort again. Soonyoung pushes his chair back as he walks over to his friend, rubbing gentle circles onto each side of his heads. 

 

Wonwoo's headache subsides for a considerable amount before it comes back in full force the moment Soonyoung's hands left his temple.

 

"This won't do...we really have to find a solution to this." Soonyoung's voice is filled with worry as he catches the deep frown forming on Wonwoo's face which looks paler as compared to seconds ago, if that is even possible.

 

"It's alright...I'll just get used to it." 

 

"Can you even concentrate in class like that?"

 

"Not really since it's getting worse...but I'll figure a way out, don't worry." 

 

"Tell me immediately if it gets unbearable, okay?"

 

Wonwoo musters a smile as wide as he could while nodding to assure his bestfriend.

 

Today is going to be another long day.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo is on his way to economics class when he feels a staggering pain shooting through his chest, his brows are tightly knitted as he tries to look for a bench nearby to settle himself into. He doesn't make it to a proper furniture to deal with his pain as his vision starts to blur, making him fall onto the floor with a thud. This attracts students who walk past as they try to comprehend what is going on, but none comes up to help as most of them stare at Wonwoo, not knowing what is the best action to take.

 

Wonwoo passes out just as he feels his breathing slowed down, and the last thing he sees is him being surrounded by students who stared and gasped at what they saw.

 

 

 

 

"You're awake!" Wonwoo is greeted with a foreign yet warm voice as he finds himself waking up on a bed that is not his own.

 

"Where am I? and who are you?" He rubbed at his eyes, trying to regain his consciousness as he looks away from the blinding ceiling lights.

 

"This is the medical center and I brought you here since you've passed out an hour ago, how are you feeling?" The other boy who helped Wonwoo to sit up on his bed answers as he makes it a point to not tear his eyes away from Wonwoo's.

 

Wonwoo let out a sigh at the realization that he has actually fainted in public for the very first time, "I think I feel much better now."

 

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" The other boy's husky voice breaks Wonwoo out of his trance as the latter's eyes shoot up to meet his.

 

Wonwoo is about to answer before he remembered something, "I've asked for yours first."

 

The boy hums in response before he answers, his soft smile never leaving his face, "Kim Mingyu."

 

"Thank you for bringing me here, or maybe you should've just left me there so I can end my sufferings."

 

Mingyu's eyes widen at the sudden confession that took him by surprise, "Huh? Why would I do that to someone who clearly needs help?"

 

Wonwoo merely shakes his head as he sighs again, "You won't understand what I go through on a daily basis, I don't blame you for that."

 

Mingyu attempts to inquire further but he stops when he sees how Wonwoo lowers his head, seemingly not wanting to continue their topic of conversation. He hovers his hand over Wonwoo's back as he tries to comfort him by patting his back but soon retracts it when he sees Wonwoo snapping his head back up at him. He has the urge to wipe away the fresh tears spilling out of his otherwise charming eyes but wills himself not to do it, carefully minding the imaginary boundaries between them.

 

"Did the doctor say anything?" Wonwoo's voice comes out choked as he looks down at the marble floor again.

 

"He said that you might've overworked yourself and there's nothing wrong with your body." 

 

Mingyu is stunned when Wonwoo starts laughing hysterically by himself, not knowing how to react. Noticing the other boy's facial expression, Wonwoo finally tones down and tries for an explanation, "I'm sorry, I think I finally went crazy, please don't mind me."

 

At this point, Wonwoo knows that hope doesn't exist for him anymore, and he'll just have to accept the way he is, just like how he did from the very beginning.

 

Grabbing his bagpack and putting on his shoes, he gets down from the bed and turns in the direction of the exit before he hears Mingyu shouting, "Are you leaving? You haven't told me your name!" 

 

"I don't think it matters, thank you for bringing me here, Mingyu." He flashes a polite smile at the other boy before he takes his leave. 

 

_Who am I to hold him back?_ He scoffs at himself as he tries to shake off the thought on his way back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the length is decent for a chapter's worth, thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Staring up at the ceiling above him as he blanks out his mind, Wonwoo tries not to dwell too much on his earlier encounter with Mingyu. It should be at the bottom of his list of worries since he should now start worrying about his worsening physical condition. It's an unhealthy thought but sometimes he thinks that he might have done something utterly horrible in his past life so now he is paying for it in his present life.

 

...either that, or his brain is actually deluding him into thinking that he is suffering from actual physical pain when he is in fact perfectly healthy. Sure, he isn't exactly the most hardworking person in terms of exercising or maintaining a balanced diet, but since he doesn't smoke or drink heavily, that should count for something. 

 

_Then does that mean that he is having problems with his brain?_

 

He gulps before letting out a heavy sigh.

 

He is about to fall asleep until a knock on his door stirs him awake. He groans as he flicks the lights on before stepping out of his bed, reaching for the door. 

 

"Wonwoo! My man, are you alright? I was dead worried when you didn't show up for class today!" The one standing at Wonwoo's door is none other than Seokmin, his classmate ever since Wonwoo started his freshman year in college.

 

"I'm fine, I guess. What brings you here? I was about to take a nap." Wonwoo tries to hide the annoyance in his voice but he figures that he failed, judging from how the expression on his classmate's face changes from one of excitement to one of surprise before he tries to mask it with a bitter smile.

 

Wonwoo thinks that he should apologize for his rather rude behavior since the boy deserves nothing but all the good things in this world, given how he has treated Wonwoo all this while. He is easily one of Wonwoo's favorite humans and Wonwoo can't even begin to describe how thankful he is towards him ever since his world started turning upside down, with all the supply of notes taken down in classes which Wonwoo was absent from and the love and care showered during his times of distress. And that is how much Seokmin matters to him. 

 

"I'm...I'm sorry, I'm not in my best condition today."

 

"I thought so, it's alright Won, I'm just here to pass you the notes from the Economics class today, call me up if you need any clarification, I'd be happy to help!" Seokmin still wears his signature warm smile on his face and that instantly fills Wonwoo's heart with overflowing gratitude he has for the other boy.

 

"You didn't have to do this but really, thank you, Seokmin. Are you free tomorrow after class? Dinner's on me!" 

 

"You're welcome, Won. I'd love to have you treat me to a meal but I have something on after class tomorrow, so I guess next time?" Seokmin furrows his eyebrows before raising an eyebrow at Wonwoo's amused expression, steadying himself on the doorframe.

 

"Are you seeing someone?" 

 

"No, what makes you think so?" Seokmin ends up bursting into a fit of laughter as if Wonwoo just cracked the most hilarious joke he could possibly come up with.

 

"Hey, what's so funny about what? You've been acting weird lately, that's why I got suspicious." Wonwoo raises his arm up in a threatening way as he puts on the most serious face he can muster.

 

"Is that so? Anyway, I have high standards for my partner, so I don't fall in love easily, just so you know." 

 

Wonwoo snorts at Seokmin's teasing tone in his voice before he pushes him into the hallway, closing the door behind him after he thanked him again for his help.

 

He flops back onto his bed with a loud exhale, finally readying himself (yet again) for a nap. 

 

 

 

 

_Pearly white clouds and distant chattering are all that are allowed by his senses here._

_He has no idea where he is, but everything feels surreal yet realistic in this dimension._

 

_Ironic. The perfect word to describe his life and this situation he is in right now._

 

_He feels as though he is afloat as he moves around, not knowing if he should be doing something even though it is clear to him that he should do something to at least make sense of the current situation._

 

_"Jeon Wonwoo. 21 years old. Born on 17th July 1996."_

 

_He is beyond terrified when he heard his name being called, his identity details being announced out loud like this._

_Is he being summoned? And why the hell does whoever this person is have his details?_

 

_Before he can make a sensible decision (to flee the hell out of the place), his surroundings change as he feels himself being swallowed by a huge mass of smoke (or cloud, it's not like he knows the difference between the two anyway). And when he glances back up, his knees almost buckle when he sees two immortal-like person staring down at him with a rather warm (or from Wonwoo's point of view, wicked) smile on their faces. And suddenly, it feels as though his legs have left him as he couldn't move his legs when he tried._

 

_"Who are you? And why the hell am I here?" Wonwoo doesn't mean for his voice to come out strained, but he really does have a bad feeling about this, about what's going to happen to him._

 

_"Kid, mind your manners if you don't want your sufferings to continue." One of the deities speaks up as he gives Wonwoo a stern glare, his fingers tapping on something that looks like a pot in his hands._

 

_"What will you do to me if I don't? You have no rights to kidnap me here." Wonwoo tries to sound as confident as possible, thinking that they might let him off if he sounds commanding enough._

 

_"You'll know soon enough if you keep that up. And just so you know, we're not kidnapping you since you're not physically here, so you can't use that against us." Wonwoo visibly shudders when the other deity speaks up, his tone sounded a lot more intimidating than the first one. He catches himself before he can submit himself to them, not wanting to swallow his own pride, until one of them clears his throat and begins talking again._

 

_"How are you coping with your body?" Wonwoo flinches upon hearing that, he promises himself that he'll never let them off if they are the ones behind his agony. He no longer has an idea since when he believes in supernatural stuff, he'd like to believe that his rational senses are already clouded by his sufferings._

 

_"That's none of your business." Wonwoo clenches his jaw, his whole body tensing as he glares at them._

 

_"Wow. It seems like we've got a spiteful one here, don't we?" The two of them exchange glances before their gazes fall back on Wonwoo._

 

_"Cut the nonsense, I don't have time to waste, just let me off."_

 

_"Be patient, you're here for a reason. Oh yes, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? I'm Jeonghan and he is Joshua, my assistant." The one who previously spoke in an intimidating tone speaks up, his tone sounding a lot more gentle this time round._

 

_"...okay, I suppose you already know my name."_

_"Yeah, and we're here to end your sufferings."_

 

_Wonwoo's eyes widen at that, he thought they were joking or making fun of him when they first mentioned it, but now they sound serious. "How am I supposed to believe you guys?"_

 

_The deity named Joshua takes a deep breath before he starts to speak, "You can choose to believe us or not, it's all up to you. Anyway I'll just explain this whole arrangement to you, listen carefully. Wonwoo, you can choose to accept a supernatural ability now that we've put you through enough test to prove your worth for it, if you choose not to accept it, your life will just return to normal state, and you will not have any memory of you being here, the distress you've suffered through in the past."_

 

_"How the hell am I involved in an arrangement that I myself did not consent to? Isn't this too ridiculous? Have you ever spared a thought for my feelings? Or basic human rights?" Wonwoo is almost shouting at this point, not wanting to believe whatever he has heard, and too dazed to even consider whatever super ability they are offering him._

 

_He did not choose to be in this shit._

 

_"Honey, calm down, it's not as if it's an entirely bad thing. You see, you'll get an supernatural ability and in that sense you overpower everyone, isn't that good?" Jeonghan still wears a calm expression on his face, and it makes Wonwoo's insides twist._

 

_"But I didn't choose this, how does this make sense? And I don't fucking care about whatever supernatural shit you're talking about. I demand an explanation."_

 

_"Stop swearing, will you? I get that you're mad but calm down first. You're in this because you're one of the chosen ones, not by us, but I don't think that matters. You've got to make your decision now."_

 

_"What am I suppose to decide? My life is being controlled, and I've suffered for so long just because I'm chosen? What kind of crap is that? You make it sound so easy because you don't have to go through what I did!"_

 

_Both Jeonghan and Joshua let out a sigh, it's not the first time they dealt with this, but something horrible always tugs at their hearts whenever they face such a situation. Though they themselves find it as ridiculous as the humans do, they have no choice but to follow whatever instructions that are given to them. They think such a naturally occuring arrangement is sometimes a disaster, a blessing, or both. Either way, that's just how it is, and they've learnt to accept it._

 

_Repeating what they'd always do when confronted with such a situation, they allow Wonwoo to take his time to cool down and clear his mind before they get to the real deal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek if whatever I wrote makes sense anymore, please bear with me :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever Seventeen fic (and a meanie one at that), and it's going to be a chaptered one, enjoy!


End file.
